Photosensitive films are widely used for manufacturing printed wiring boards and the like. Conventionally, in cases where tubular objects such as photosensitive film rolls or the like formed by rolling up photosensitive films are conveyed from packaging departments to users, these tubular objects are packed into cardboard boxes made of paper.
However, once cardboard boxes made of paper have been used, the strength of such boxes drops as a result of damage, absorption of moisture and the like, the used cardboard boxes made of paper have been thrown away as a waste material. Furthermore, in cases where cardboard boxes made of paper are used, auxiliary packaging materials such as strings, adhesive tapes and the like are used in a large amount for fastening the packages, and such materials have also generally been discarded as waste materials in the same manner as the cardboard.